This invention relates generally to paper filing apparatus and more particularly to a system for vertically filing a desired number of sheets of computer paper in a composite bundle in a conventional hanging folder file drawer.
In the past, file drawers having parallel horizontal bars along the front and rear or along both sides have been well known for suspending a plurality of hanging folders in a vertical relationship. The widespread use of computers has resulted in an enormous problem of storage of computer paper which is generally of a standard size with vertically spaced holes along each side. Hanging folders are not satisfactory for this purpose in view of the large quantities involved.
More recently, a variety of different types of holders and carriers have been proposed for specific use with computer paper which enable the sheets of paper to be retained in bundles outside of the filing drawer. One of these holders is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,296 which issued Nov. 1, 1977 to Wright Line Inc. While some of these previous devices operate satisfactorily, they have the serious disadvantage that they are relatively complex and costly to manufacture. This is a very significant factor in view of the extremely large quantities of paper involved. It is desirable that a desired number of sheets of stationery, such as computer paper, be retained together when they are removed from the file drawer, while providing for the quick and easy addition of one or more sheets to the bundle. It is also desirable that this be done with a suspension system formed of very inexpensive interchangeable components.